


Won't You be, My Neighbor?

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [74]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mr. Rogers Neighborhood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter or PBS.As it happens, another idea from another website, do enjoy if you can. As always, liberties are taken, it is fan-fiction.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Love Me Some Crossovers





	Won't You be, My Neighbor?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter or PBS. 
> 
> As it happens, another idea from another website, do enjoy if you can. As always, liberties are taken, it is fan-fiction.

  
  


Petunia Dursley opened her blinds at the front of her house, well, she peered through them really. Across the street, and Number Five, there was a new resident. They had come the day before, when her and her loving family were out on a day trip. They moved in… very quickly, though they could have been moving in small parts throughout the last month in which the house had been sold. The blinds closed and she huffed, she’d see just what kind of new neighbor this new resident would be, that was for sure. 

  
  


Petunia was cooking lunch for her darling Duddikins, when the doorbell rang. Her soft huff of agitation was shortly followed by a barked command. 

  
“BOY! Get the door.” Petunia shrieked, and there was a shuffle of movement, before a ‘Yes, Aunt Petunia,’ came from the cupboard under the stairs. 

  
  


Five year old Harry Potter, he knew his name cause the teacher has called him it, left his ‘room’ and went to open the door. He made sure his… hand-me-downs were as presentable as possible, before opening the door. He blinked softly, and his eyes went wide at the man in front of him. The smile on the man’s face was the kind of smile that you hoped anyone would give you, and it was just for Harry. 

  
  


“Excuse me, very young sir, but might I speak to the lady or sir of the house?” The man asked, and Harry nodded softly, excusing himself (closing the door first), and bolting inside. The door was opened shortly after, and Petunia was about to snap when she paused. Standing in front of her, with the same soft smile, was none other than Mr. Rogers, from that rather delightful Television show from the colonies. They got it out here, and it was honestly one of the most beloved shows on the tele. 

  
  


“I wanted to introduce myself, as your new neighbor.” Fred Rogers said, tone always so soothing and calm. He had in his hand a small basket, with some baked goods. “My wife did all the baking, I am afraid I am not too good in the kitchen when it comes to that.” He said, chuckling gently, presenting the basket. Petunia nodded and then cleared her throat, before she finally managed some words.

  
  


“Yes… well, thank you, Mr. Rogers.” Petunia said, not even having to ask his name, and he was alright with that. “Would you like to come in for some tea, perhaps a spot of lunch?” She asked, and he gave her a brighter smile. 

  
  


“Oh, I’d love that, if you don’t mind me inviting the missus as well.” Rogers said, and Petunia shook her head, of course she didn’t mind! “I shall return shortly, of course.” He said, and then moved across the narrow street to get his wife. Meanwhile, Petunia was forced to make sure the… boy was even more presentable. There was no way she’d be able to hide the freak, that was for sure. 

  
  


It did not take long for the Rogers to return, and Petunia welcomed them in with a bright, eager smile. They were not just nice neighbors, they were nice,  _ famous _ neighbors. They all sat at the table, Dudley excluded as he was not interested in eating lunch away from the Tele, but Harry was there and he was in awe. Not that he was starstruck, though that wasn't a term he even knew, but that Mr. Rogers was talking to him as if… as if he was an important child. His wife, Joanne, spoke pleasantly with Petunia while Fred talked to Harry. 

  
  


“You can call me Harry, Mr. Rogers, sir.” Harry had said, after being called young sir a few times, which he found kind of silly. He was just a kid, after all. “It’s really nice to meet you, I love watching your show.” He said, smiling brightly, and shifting a bit, moving his fringe to the side as he did so. It was then that Fred saw the lightning bolt shaped scar, and knew whom exactly this child was. 

  
  


It was not common knowledge, as a matter of fact very few people knew at all, but Fred Rogers was a wand toting wizard. His wife was non-magical, but he never really cared so much for that. He kept up to date with the wizarding climate here in Britain, he wanted to be sure he knew what was going on, so it was for this reason he knew exactly who Harry Potter was. However, he would not speak a word it, the boy no doubt had plenty of reminders. 

  
  


“Well, thank you, Harry… it’s an honor to be given such permission.” Fred said, smiling softly, always so gentle. “Tell me, what is your favorite subject at school? I always liked math.” He said, and Harry gasped as he too, loved math. He started talking animatedly about the subject, and Mr. Rogers smiled and put in his own thoughts and enjoyment of the subject. Petunia had a soft sour expression on her face for the barest of moments, but she would not say anything. Her Duddkins should have been talking like that with Mr. Rogers, not the… freak. Then again, he probably spoke to all children like that, he was a good man all together. 

  
  


Lunch went way past noon, and deeper into the afternoon. At around four in the evening, the door opened and in came the man of the house, one Vernon Dursley. He heard the talking and was confused, but when he saw the celebrity in his kitchen, well, he wasn’t about to be upset about that, thank you very much. He introduced himself, and sat down to speak with their new neighbors. This went on further into the night, to the point that Mrs. Rogers got up with Petunia to help cook dinner, giving the woman some gentle pointers as well. While not as big of a people person as her husband, she was patient and kind in her own right. 

  
  


It took all of said patience to interact with the toxic woman, and she was as observant as her husband. They both saw things they did not like, in the slightest, but they would keep it to themselves for now. Petunia basically gave them a standing invitation to visit, or have their boys over if they wanted. They only mentioned Harry because they knew of him now, and couldn’t exactly hide him. They left shortly after dinner, and Harry was shooed away into his cupboard, but he was happy as can be despite that, that was for sure. 

  
  
~WYBMN~

  
  


Word spread around the neighborhood that a literal celebrity lived on Privet Drive, however the nature of said celebrity had them being less bothered. Aside from the first week or so of initial excitement, of course. Time went on, and on Harry’s seventh birthday, he asked to go visit the Roger’s residence. He of course had to go with Dudley, but he didn’t mind. Dudley did not even stay much past crossing the street, going off because he saw his friends. 

  
  


Harry was politely welcomed in, and given a gentle hug and a birthday greeting, before he was taken to the kitchen, and asked what his favorite food was. A gift from Mrs. Rogers, who seemed to be a wiz in the kitchen, an inside joke between the two elder folk. They spoke as lunch was cooked, and Harry sighed as he enjoyed the presence of the very much parent figures he would have loved to have growing up. So kind, so nice and wonderful. He wished he could stay. 

  
  


“I think I can say, Harry, that your parents would be proud of the young man you’re growing up to me.” Mr. Rogers said, after getting a please and thank you from the man on passing a napkin. 

  
  


“Thank you, sir! I… wish I knew them.” Harry said, with a somberness to his tone. “Aunt Petunia says they… they got drunk and crashed a car.” He pouted softly, much more learned and articulate than his cousin. He had looked at his hands as he said this, so he did not see the thunderous expression on Mrs. Roger’s face, but she schooled it softly, and nodded softly to her husband. 

  
  


“Well, I can tell you right now, young man, that that is not how your parents passed away.” Mr. Rogers said, and at Harry’s quizzical look, he sighed softly. “I am afraid your aunt has lied to you, quite effectively.” He said, and then went into a short, but concise history of Harry’s family. At least, as far as he knew. 

  
  


To say Harry was surprised would have been an understatement, but some magic from the older man showed that he was telling the truth. Sure, magic shows on the tele could be fake, but when you have your clothing resized and fixed up with some flicks of a wand? That was not something that couldn’t be faked! It was one heaping heck of a birthday, that was for sure. 

  
  


~WYBMN~

  
Dumbledore looked at the letter that was about to be sent out, to one Harry Potter, and blinked a few times. He had apparently been standing there for more time than he realized, because his heads of house came to see him where the letters were magically addressed. 

  
  


“You’re usually late for our meetings, Albus, but never in the wrong spot.” Filius said, and Dumbledore finally looked away from the addressed envelope. 

  
  


“My apologies, I was… distracted.” Dumbledore said, and McGonagall took the letter, about to send it before she noticed the writing on it. 

  
  


_ Mr. H. Potter-Rogers _

_ The second bedroom _

_ Number Five Privet Drive _

_ Little Winning, Surrey _

  
“What is this, Albus?” Minerva said, almost hissing as she saw the added surname. Pomona looked at it, along with Severus and Filius, before they turned to the aged headmaster.    
  
  
“It seems that… Mr. Potter has been adopted by another family.” Dumbledore said, stroking his beard softly. “It’s no matter, it will be taken care of. Give me the letter, I will send it out.” He said, and Minerva huffed. 

  
“I have been sending off letters for nearly fifty years, Albus, there is no need for that.” Minerva said, before grumbling about nosy old wizards, and sending it off with a practiced flourish of her wand. “There, now, let's get to the meeting, and see if you can explain just why Mr. Potter apparently has new guardians.” She said with a glare that left no room for argument, and he nodded with a long suffering sigh, before they all went to his office. How was he supposed to answer something he didn’t know himself?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There were Plans, lots of plans for this one. But it… teetered out. I hope, regardless, it can be enjoyed. A happy, if late, New Year to everyone! Read and review, please. 


End file.
